Bob the Builder: The Movie/Trailer transcripts
The following is a collection of trailer transcripts for the upcoming American-British stop-motion film, Bob the Builder: The Movie. Teaser Trailer #1 (Shows MPAA green screen) (Cuts to black) (Shows Universal Pictures logo for the North American release) (Shows Sony and Columbia Pictures logos for the international release) (Shows Point Grey logo) (We cut to black for a second and a light appears out of nowhere.) Narrator: Since 1998, a builder and his talking construction machine friends are building and fixing things such as houses, restaurants, shops, farms, schools, and so on and so forth. (The silhouettes of the builder and his machines appear on the background.) Narrator: But, in 2022, they're coming back to build and fix things once more, but this time, on the big screen. (A crane machine begins to worry before he starts to panic and cause mayhem in the set. The lights turn on to reveal Bob and the Can-Do Crew watching the crane machine in fear.) Bob: Lofty, look out! (Lofty speeds by Bob and the other machines and breaks something by mistake.) Scoop: Umm... Can we fix it? Bob: After the trailer's over. Scoop: No prob, Bob! (Scoop leaves to get his toolbox.) Lofty: Look out! Look out! (Lofty screams, and we cut to black. The film's logo comes into form one-by-one, starting with the border, followed by the words "Bob the Builder" and then "THE MOVIE" comes onto the screen.) Narrator: Bob the Builder: The Movie. (We cut to the same spot where it left off, as Lofty spins around screaming and crashes into one of the set pieces.) Bob: Lofty, are you alright? (We cut to Lofty, haven fallen on his side, with the set-piece being all broken.) Lofty: Umm... Yeah, I think so. Sorry! (A spotlight falls to the ground and its light went out.) (We cut to black for 1 second and the trailer shows the text "2022" (or "COMING SOON" for the international release), copyright, Dolby Atmos and Vision logo, DHX Media logo, Mattel logo, Universal Pictures logo for the North American release, and the Sony and Columbia Pictures logos for the international release) (Fades to black) Teaser Trailer #2 (Shows MPAA green screen) (Cuts to black) (Shows Universal Pictures logo for the North American release) (Shows Sony and Columbia Pictures logos for the international release) (Shows Point Grey logo) (The trailer fades to a montage of clips from "The Knights of Fix-a-Lot/Can-a-Lot". The clips shown in order are Bob opening the dungeon door, a flashlight shining on the dungeon walls, Bob walking to the hedge maze entrance and calling out for his dad, Robert, and Robert leaning on the wall, and then going around to the other side as the wall spins around.) Bob: Dad? Dad! (The screen flashes white before fading to another montage of clips, this time from "Snowed Under: The Bobblesberg Winter Games". The clips shown in order are Scoop cracking the ice rink with his wheels, the ice smoother going out of control and knocking the sidings down, and Scoop calling out for help after seeing the ice rink is ruined.) Scoop: HEL-L-LP! (Fades to black, and the text fades in.) Text: Over the years... Narrator: Over the years... (The trailer fades to a pair of clips from "Bob's Big Plan". The first one shows Bob looking at a potential model for the remodeling of Sunflower Valley, while the second shows Bob and his machines arriving at Sunflower Valley, ready to begin their Sunflower Valley project.) Bunty Ferguson: When can you start? Bob: Err... START?! (The screen flashes white before fading to a montage of clips from "Where's Robert?" and "Wendy's Welcome".) Muck: He's gone. Bob: Where are you? (Fades to black, and another piece of text fades in.) Text: The Can-Do Crew has faced many challenges. Narrator: The Can-Do Crew has faced many challenges. (The trailer fades to a montage of clips from "Race to the Finish". The clips shown in order are the CGI stadium scene, the stadium during the fireworks ceremony, and Scoop asking Bob if the stadium is going to be massive.) Scoop: This stadium's gonna be massive, right, Bob? Bob: Enormous! (The trailer fades to black, and yet another piece of text fades in.) Text: But next year... Narrator: But next year... (Fades to a clip from "When Bob Became a Builder", where Dizzy realizes that Muck isn't looking where he/she was going and tries to warn him/her about the wall, but the audio is replaced with her gasping.) (Fades to a black screen with a piece of text.) Text: Nothing could prepare them... Narrator: Nothing could prepare them... (Fades to a clip from "Built to be Wild", where Muck is shocked at what he/she had done to the wild west town, only in this context, he/she can't believe what he/she is hearing.) (The trailer cuts to black, freezes for 1 second, and another piece of text fades in.) Text: For this. Narrator: For this. (The trailer fades to an aerial shot of the construction site of the hotel. We cut to Lofty backing up to lower a steel beam, but little does he know that he backed up too far that he's about to fall off a cliff as a rumbling sound effect is heard.) Lofty: Gently... does it. (Suddenly, Lofty falls off a cliff and drops the steel beam down on the ground as he tumbles down to the caves and the rocks start to roll down.) Lofty: Waughhhhh! (We cut to a close-up shot of Scoop, Scrambler, and Scratch shocked at what just happened (at least in this context), with Scoop gasping. We cut again to the bottom view of the cliff where Scoop and Scrambler try to prevent Lofty from falling into the caves.) Scrambler and Scoop: Lofty! (But it was too late. Lofty has already fallen into the caves as the last of the rocks have fallen down to the ground, leaving the two machines worried. We cut to black for a second and fade to Lofty inside the dark cave.) Lofty: Uh... h-hello? Is anyone here? Hello? (Lofty starts exploring the cave.) Lofty: Are you there? No? Oh. It's no good. I'm completely lost, trapped, and stranded... and my friends are probably wondering where on Earth I am. (sees a bat) Oh! (The bat flies away from Lofty.) Lofty: Well, now that I've mentioned it, so am I. (We cut to an above view of Lofty as he tries to figure a way out. We then pan out of the cave and zoom out to reveal the film's title, "BOB THE BUILDER: THE MOVIE", on the grassy and rocky terrain.) Narrator: Bob the Builder: The Movie. (We cut to the text on the black screen.) Text: Building soon on the big screen Narrator: Building soon on the big screen. (Shows release date, copyright, Dolby Atmos and Vision logo, DHX Media logo, Mattel logo, Universal Pictures logo for the North American release, and the Sony and Columbia Pictures logos for the international release) (Fades to black) Theatrical Trailer #1 (Shows MPAA green screen) (Cuts to black) More coming soon! Theatrical Trailer #2 (Shows MPAA green screen) (Cuts to black) More coming soon! Theatrical Trailer #3 (Shows MPAA green screen) (Cuts to black) More coming soon! TV Spot #1 Coming soon! TV Spot #2 Coming soon! TV Spot #3 Coming soon! TV Spot #4 Coming soon! TV Spot #5 Coming soon! TV Spot #6 Coming soon! TV Spot #7 Coming soon! Category:Trailer transcripts